


(Championship)Fight

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Being in a Championship fight in F1 is hard & sometimes it hits your privacy.





	(Championship)Fight

_***Flashback***_

_Lewis was literally running in circles in your living room. His mind focused on the championship. How could he beat Seb? Could he even do it? A sigh tumbled over his lips. You put your book down and looked at him "Babe, you're making me nervous too. Stop thinking so much. I know you'll do this" you smiled. Lewis looked at you like you shot one of his dogs. "Are you serious, Y/N? Talking is easy but that doesn't mean things are that easy!" he said in a sharp voice. Ouch. You gasped "What the hell is your problem? Look, you're one of the most talented racing drivers ever and I believe in you..." you got up and tried to reach for his hands but he refused. "Sometimes it's better to say nothing at all, you know?" Lewis gave you a look that made your heart shatter. "Fine!" You shoved him aside and made your way to the hallway where you got your jacket from the wardobe and slipped into your sneakers "Where are you going now?" Lewis asked, slightly annoyed._

_There was already a big tension between you two since Lewis came home from the last race and started to overthink his strategies. He already moaned about that you would not cheer him enough and now this. "As if you'd care! You know what? I'm sick of this. Sick of you getting so stubborn because of this championshit. First you complain when I say nothing at all and then, when I try to motivate you, It's wrong as well. You know what? Screw you, Hamilton!" You reached out for Roscoes leash, attaching it on the dogs collar. "Alright then just leave, thanks for nothing!" Lewis shouted at you and then you smashed the door shut behind you. "Arsehole" you mumbled and got on a long walk with Roscoe._

_***Flashback end***_

It's been two days since this fight and you've spent two sleepless nights on the couch already. You haven't spoken a word with Lewis since and even though you missed him next to you at night, you were too stubborn to reach out for him and make things up. You knew Lewis was thinking the same. You knew each other better than anyone. You didn't have such a big fight with him in a long time but hey, that's how relationships work sometimes...

You put your book away, since you couldn't focus on it. You had to read every sentence more than twice and still didn't understand what you've just read. You got up from the couch to get a glass of water from the kitchen, making Roscoe following you. You always felt sorry for the dog because he was always the confused one when you and your better half had an argument.

After you got your water, you made your way back to the living room, seeing Roscoe sitting infront of the bed room door. You smiled at him and pet his head "there you go, chubby!" you said to him and opened the door, so he could make his way to Lewis but he looked at you, confused why you wouldn't come with him.

You sighted and kneeled down to the dog "I don't know if I should come with you, buddy" you tickled him behind his ear. He nudged your hand with his snout and you sighted once again. "Alright, you win" you mumbled, pushing the bedroom door open.

Lewis was sitting on the edge of the bed. Starring in the TV but you could see that he didn't really pay attention to what was happeing on the screen. He felt as shitty as you did. His eyes wandered over to you as you entered the room. Your heart was aching as you saw him just sitting there. You felt so damn sorry for this fight and you knew he was too, as you saw the look in his eyes as they locked with yours. You made your way over to him reaching out for his hands, still no words spoken.

This time, he didn't refuse. He took your hands and pulled you onto his lap. You facing him. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close and looking into his eyes "I'm sorry.." he whispered "Me too, Lewis" you answered, smashing your lips onto his. Oh god, it felt so damn great to finally kiss him again after two long days. You loved him, dear lord you loved this man so damn much. Lewis rested his head on your chest, your fingers tangling up in his curls "I fucking missed you, you dickhead" you whispered, giving him another kiss. "You sure you also didn't miss fucking me?" He mumbled against your lips, causing you both to giggle. You swung your arms over his shoulders. "I did indeed" you smirked. "Well, let's make things up then" Lewis laughed and let himself fall backwards on the bed, pulling you with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
